


A Dominant Collective

by DictionaryWrites



Series: A Dominant Collective [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Desperation, Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Phone Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 06:54:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU wherein Enjolras subs for all the amis. Loosely inspired by a kink meme prompt. Rimming herein.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Prompt](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/32664) by Anonymous. 



> User List:
> 
> Med Student 1 - Combeferre  
> Med Student 2 - Joly  
> lost the de but got the d - Courfeyrac  
> Bottle’s Slave - Grantaire  
> workinghardorhardlyworking - Bahorel  
> Bald Eagle - Bossuet  
> prouvarian dreams - Jehan Prouvaire
> 
> Feuilly, Benoit Enjolras and Marius Georges Pontmercy are, of course, themselves.

> **Enjolras’ Skype Group  
>  _For the sake of ensuring Enjolras is thoroughly debauched, as he should be_.**
> 
> **[7:43] Med Student 1:**  Okay, boys, that’s the Skype group set up. I’ve added everyone but not everyone’s online right now, obviously. Bahorel, Bossuet and Joly are at an event, like, a concert, I think?  
>  **[7:43] Benoit Enjolras:**  uh, yeah.  
>  **[7:44] Bottle’s Slave:**  ohhh, i didnt realize you were going to be included you sweet thing  
>  **[7:44] Benoit Enjolras:**  only on my laptop.  
>  **[7:44] lost the de but got the d:**  so effectively all the time then lol  
>  **[7:45] Benoit Enjolras:**  well no i mean to say i won’t have it on my phone like all of you  
>  **[7:46] Feuilly:**  oh okay so what you’re going to check skype logs in the evening and see what we say about you?  
>  **[7:46] lost the de but got the d:**  what we say about you is gonna be fuckin filthy js  
>  **[7:47] Benoit Enjolras:**  …  
>  **[7:48] Bottle’s Slave:**  well that’s a fuckin yes then  
>  **[7:49] Bottle’s Slave:**  you’re going to wank over it arent you enjolras? fucking split yourself open and jerk your cock off and fuck into one of those pretty fuckin hands of yours when you come  
>  **[7:49] Bottle’s Slave:**  oh wait no you won’t  
>  **[7:50] Bottle’s Slave:**  thats against the rules  
>  **[7:50] Bottle’s Slave:**  :)  
>  **[7:54] Benoit Enjolras:**  one of you could give me permission  
>  **[7:55] Med Student 1:**  No.  
>  **[7:55] Benoit Enjolras:**  i hate you all  
>  **[7:56] Bottle’s Slave:**  :))))  
>  **[7:56] lost the de but got the d:**  hehehee  
>  **[7:57] Med Student 1:**  We’re going to go and have dinner now, guys. See you later; will keep you updated.  
>  **[7:58] Benoit Enjolras:**  bye

It had been Courfeyrac’s idea, as all the best and worst things often were. Enjolras had been acting as their sub for a few weeks now, and it was actually going far better than any of them had expected. Enjolras was  _loving_  the constant attention, and he’d become a lot less stressed. 

And Courfeyrac had said, “Why don’t we keep track? See how many times we can make him come in a week?”

A notebook had been suggested at first, but it would have been awkward, even if Enjolras had been the one to carry the thing, but then Jehan had suggested using Skype, which all of them had on their phones, and that had been decided.

And now? Well. It just made the process of overwhelming Enjolras even more fun.

> **[9:01] Med Student 1 sent an image.**  
>  **[9:01] workinghardorhardlyworking:**  GOD BLESS ÉMILE COMBEFERRE  
>  **[9:02] Feuilly:**  Thats beautiful it really is  
>  **[9:02] Bottle’s Slave:**  BRAVISSIMO  
>  **[9:03] prouvarian dreams:**  how long has he been crying?  
>  **[9:04] Med Student 1:**  Five minutes or so. I’ve not let him come yet.  
>  **[9:05] lost the de but got the d:**  are you going to?  
>  **[9:07] Med Student 1** : Soon. Perhaps.

"Please,  _please_ , Combeferre, God, God, you have to- you have to let me-” Enjolras was whining out the words through sobs, body racked with tension and thighs as stiff as wood. He was gasping for air, hands coiled tightly in the sheets below, and Combeferre was certain when he finally relaxed from this tight spring coil he would no doubt ache for it.

Combeferre pressed the  _Group Call_  button on his phone, and grinned up at Enjolras.

"Well, how’s he doing?" That was Feuilly’s voice, casual, as if Enjolras hadn’t been on edge for too long and he needed to come. 

"Well enough." Combeferre returned, and he thumbed over Enjolras’ pucker where the skin was red and wet, playing over the sensitive flesh and drawing a whimper from Enjolras’ pretty lips. "Can you hear him alright?"

"Oh, we can hear him." Grantaire said, and Enjolras heaved in a gasp as Joly added, "Oh,  _yes_.”

And then Combeferre had dipped his head again, put his tongue to Enjolras’ hole and started flicking over it again, and Enjolras was  _lost_. He’d never been able to handle rimming, not at all, and now he let out loud, desperate cries, the tiny loosening of his muscles destroyed as he went stiff again. “Please,  _please_ , Combeferre, I need to come, oh God, let me come, you  _have_ to-“

"I don’t have to do anything, Enjolras." And he felt so  _cold_  without Combeferre’s mouth on him, so unfulfilled, and it was  _painful_.

"Don’t  _ **stop!”**_ Enjolras growled, slipping into a command without even realizing it, without thinking, and he wasn’t  _allowed_  to give orders when he was like this: he knew that well enough, and he was especially reminded of it at the plethora of displeased noises from the other ends of the line. 

Combeferre slapped his thigh hard, and the sound rang out through the room, echoing in Enjolras’ ears. “I was going to let you come, Enjolras, and now I don’t think I will.”

"No, Combeferre,  _please_ -“

"Hush." And Enjolras’ protestations were lost again at that hot, wet, dexterous tongue, and Enjolras bit his own to keep from speaking, writhing under Combeferre’s attentions, crying out, screaming, moaning, but not letting himself verbalize again. 

Grantaire had a lazy grin on his face as he listened to the beautiful music Enjolras’ cries created, stroking his cock in a languid fashion where he lay back on his couch. Jehan listened as he brewed a cup of tea, smiling to himself as he stirred too much sugar into its already milky depths, Bahorel against his back and pressing soft, barely-there kisses to his neck and to his shoulders.

Courfeyrac hummed against Feuilly’s mouth as they kissed, enjoying the press of their mouths against each other as they listened to that pretty little sub sob and cry for what he wanted, and Joly gasped quietly against Bossuet’s neck, slowly fucking himself down onto the other man’s cock as he listened intently.

Combeferre thrust his tongue deep, and Enjolras nearly screamed, the sound coming out of speakers tinnily on the other sides of the call, but God, it was most definitely worth it. And then, God help him, Combeferre put his hand on Enjolras’ cock, stroking it as he continued with those Goddamn - Enjolras couldn’t even  _imagine_  what Combeferre was doing with his fucking tongue, but it felt  _good_. 

"Come." Combeferre rasped, and his mouth was back before Enjolras could say anything, and Enjolras did, cock sputtering and come painting his own stomach, and he took in ragged gasps.

He relaxed, and as Combeferre had predicted, his muscles ached, and he let out a soft whimper. “Thought you weren’t going to let him come?” Bahorel’s voice came, and Combeferre laughed.

"You ought to have seen his face when I let him, though. A nice surprise. I’ll just spank him as punishment when we get up tomorrow morning, leave him sore for the day." Enjolras let out a quiet groan, but made no actual protest. 

"Oh, he’ll be sore tomorrow alright." Grantaire purred, and Enjolras took in a soft breath at the thought of the way they’d undoubtedly pass him between them - tomorrow was a Saturday, and not a busy one, at that. 

"How are you feeling, Enjolras?" Joly asked, and if there was a choked tension to his voice, no one commented.

"Good. Really good." The blond mumbled, only just loud enough for the phone’s mic to pick up. "Th-thank you." Combeferre pressed a careful kiss to Enjolras’ thigh. 

"We’ll see you all tomorrow." He said, and then he pressed  _End Call_. “Bed.”

"Let me sleep with you?" Enjolras requested, unwilling to go to the cold of his own bed, and Combeferre nodded contentedly enough. 

"Yes, alright. Come, up you get. Into my room." Enjolras’ legs were shaky as he stood, but he walked, and all but collapsed into Combeferre’s bed after the medical student had wiped the evidence of his orgasm from his stomach. "Good boy." He murmured, and Enjolras’ eyelids dropped completely, and he fell into an easy sleep.

Combeferre smiled down at him, pleased, and removed his own clothes so he could slide into bed alongside him. 


	2. Chapter 2

> [7:34] Med Student 1: Enjolras is out the door. I had him over our kitchen table once he’d eaten his breakfast. Enjoy.  
> [8:01] lostthedebutgotthed: blew enjolras before class lol he nearly cried telling me he couldn’t come again  
> [8:01] lostthedebutgotthed: he could  
> [8:35] lostthedebutgotthed: palmning him through his jeans in class  
> [8:35] losthedebutgotthed: lamarque is teaching so he can’t cry this is great  
> [9:25] lostthedebutgotthed: enjolras is now in the hands of bahorel: await a spectacle  
> [9:26] Bottle’s Slave: not just bahorel :)  
> [9:26] Bottle’s Slave sent an image.  
> [9:32] Med Student 2: Grantaire I love you  
> [9:32] Bottle’s Slave: haha  
> [9:33] Bald Eagle: i love you too oh my god is that both of you  
> [9:34] Bottle’s Slave: yeah bahorel was too busy to skype you   
> [9:34] Bottle’s Slave: blondie was occupying his hands  
> [10:56] Bald Eagle: we have him now.  
> [11:20] Med Student 2: we’re done  
> [11:21] Feuilly: what did you do to him?  
> [11:21] Bald Eagle: lets just say the plug was absolutely necessary

Enjolras wriggled all through lunch, eating alone and quietly working his way through his toasted sandwich. His cheeks flushed, and one part of him irrationally considered where the evidence of that day’s debauchery could be seen at the back of his trousers.

For the time being, he did his best to ignore it, concerning himself with the papers in front of him and marking changes to his newest speech.

"We’re going once you’re done." A sweet, serene voice broke Enjolras’ concentration, and the furrow in his brow dissipated as he looked up and regarded Jehan Prouvaire. "I’ll have you fuck me. With a vibe inside you, of course. A bigger plug than the one you’re wearing."

"Jehan, you get that we’re in public?" Prouvaire tilted his head, as if he didn’t see the relevance, and Enjolras laughed despite himself, cheeks flushing. "Yes. Alright."

> [16:30] Med Student 1: He’s home. You left a lot of marks on him, Jehan.  
> [16:30] prouvarian dreams: Yes.  
> [16:31] Bottle’s Slave: do tell, poet. what DID you do him?  
> [16:32] prouvarian dreams:Not so much. Just rode him. Had him lift me and fuck me against the wall. Then sucked him off. He cried a bit at that bit. And then I flogged him, thighs to backside.  
> [16:33] Med Student 1: And the marks on the rest of him?  
> [16:33] prouvarian dreams: Tooth and nail.  
> [16:33] Med Student 1: Ah.  
> [16:34] workinghardorhardlyworking: oh hes a feisty little bird when he feels it  
> [16:35] prouvarian dreams: You’ll feel it too. I want you tonight.  
> [16:36] workinghardorhardlyworking: also fucking insatiable. wish me luck, boys  
> [16:37] Feuilly: good luck!  
> [16:38] lost the de but got the d: haha yeah what he said

"In the bath now, Enjolras." Combeferre murmured gently, and Enjolras let out a loud groan as he dropped very slowly into the tub, head dropping back against its side. Everything  _ached_ , and while Combeferre had applied balm to his thighs, all of his  _muscles_  ached, despite not carrying the same bruises.

The water was hot and it soaked readily into his flesh; Enjolras welcomed it, and closed his eyes. Combeferre treated him almost as a doll, soaking his hair and gently lathering it in soap, and then washing the rest of him.

Enjolras didn’t mind that. He actually liked it: he’d been holding up his personality all day, and when one was being brought to orgasm after orgasm, it was exhausting. Now, the utter relaxation was a welcome difference.

"Can you handle one more?" Combeferre asked as he very carefully washed over Enjolras’ balls with a cloth, and the blond shook his head.

It was true, and Combeferre trusted his judgement. He leaned, pressed a very careful kiss to the other’s brow, and then pulled him out, towelling him down. Enjolras was falling on his feet, half asleep, and Combeferre was slow in dropping him into bed.

"A reprieve tomorrow?" Enjolras asked drowsily, pulling Combeferre into bed after him.

"Oh, yes, I should think so. You’re our favourite toy, you know. I’d so hate to overtax you." Enjolras pressed close to Combeferre’s side, face against the other’s shoulder, and closed his eyes. Combeferre didn’t complain for the lack of response - he was used to it, after all.


End file.
